


coming home

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [101]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Families of Choice, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family Babey, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Minific, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife





	coming home

Molly steps through the doorway of the mediocre inn they’ve chosen to stay in tonight, and pauses. 

The rest of the group is scattered in a loose circle in the corner- better to watch the doorway, although ironically no one is looking his way now. 

Caleb is slumped low on the bench, book open in front of him, except, shockingly, he isn’t looking at it. Instead, he is handing over Frumpkin to Yasha, who is quietly delighted. Her mouth moves and while Molly can’t actually hear her words, he assumes by Caleb’s flush it was a thank you. 

Nott is at the bar, Jester and Fjord on either side of her. She’s got a mug in front of her and her flask in her hand, and looks halfway to hammered already- impressive considering they’ve only just arrived in town. Jester’s clearly flirting with the barmaid behind the counter, and Fjord trying (and failing) to get Nott to slow down. 

Beau is the one to spot him first. She’s walking towards the table, ale in hand, and if he isn’t mistaken there’s a- rat? In her pocket? 

“Hey, asshole, I’m pretty sure Nott stole your drink!” she calls, smirking, before dropping down to sit across from Caleb. She puts her boots up on the table, missing- or ignoring- the pointed look from the barkeep. 

As Molly starts to head towards the bar- he’s definitely stealing a swig from Nott’s flask in retaliation- he muses on the feeling he hasn’t had since the carnival. The feeling of coming _home_. 


End file.
